Newlyweds (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: After being dating for two years, Papyrus and Frisk finally get married on a small ceremony at Snowdin! Now that their union is official, they can live their love fully. (Nothing much to say about this, it's a Papyrisk wedding fic. Features caring goatparents and the Annoying Dog!)


**This one shot is a prequel to my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfic (an AU to Zarla's "Handplates"). However, it works perfectly as a stand alone fic, so anyone who just ships Papyrisk can enjoy it! So, here we have a Papyrisk wedding fic! :D Nothing more to add. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. "Undertale" and all its characters belong to Toby Fox.**

* * *

Papyrus was facing a mirror hanging on the door of his closet, while trying to put on a dark red tie. Even though it wasn't the first time he was putting on a tie, Papyrus strangely was having trouble with it due to his hands shaking. After all, he was dressing up for a big occasion.  
"you okay, bro?" - Sans asked, startling Papyrus who didn't hear him enter - "need some help?"  
"N-NO. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM PERFECTLY... F-FINE..." - Papyrus replied, failing at his attempt to sound like his usual confident self - "A MASTER OF PUZZLES LIKE ME CAN CERTAINLY DEAL WITH A SIMPLE TIE, NYEH... EH… EH…"  
Papyrus' forced laughter trailed off at the same time as he dropped his tie on the floor. Sans chuckled and picked it up, suggesting with an easy, yet full of sympathy smile:  
"let me do this for you, pap."  
Papyrus sighed and sat down on his old racecar bed. As Sans stood in front of him and proceeded to tie the piece of clothing, he asked:  
"you're nervous, aren'tcha?"  
"I... JUST A LITTLE." - Papyrus looked down.  
"don't worry, i heard it's common to be scared before the wedding ceremony." - Sans remarked.  
That day, Papyrus was marrying Frisk. Around two months ago, Papyrus proposed her, and Frisk accepted to marry him eagerly, without any hesitations. The past few weeks were spent to plan their wedding and now, that awaited day finally came. At this hour, Papyrus was getting dressed for the upcoming ceremony. Sans was already fully dressed, wearing a black suit with a black bow tie.  
"in your shoes, i'd be…" - Sans pursued with a mischievous look - "...jumping _**_out of my skin_**_."  
"SANS!"  
"i'm just trying to lift your spirits." - Sans grinned, then spoke with a seriouser tone - "you're not having doubts… are you?"  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT, SANS!" - Papyrus replied as seriously - "IF I PROPOSED TO FRISK, IT WAS BECAUSE I KNEW FOR SURE I WANT THIS, AND BECAUSE WE'RE HAPPY TOGETHER. MARRYING HER WILL MAKE OUR LOVE EVEN BETTER."  
"then what's bothering you? you can tell me, y'know."  
"I... I'M JUST THINKING... WHAT IF FRISK __ISN'T__ READY? WHAT IF SHE'S DOUBTING RIGHT NOW? WHAT IF SHE CHANGED HER MIND AND NO LONGER WANTS TO MARRY ME?"  
"aw pap, don't fill your head with such silly thoughts." - Sans said as he was done with the tie - "frisk agreed to marry you, right? you say you two are happy when you're together, so she surely wants the same thing as you. she already said 'yes' when you proposed, she'll surely say it again today."  
A short pause followed and some of Papyrus' tension seemed to leave his body. He smiled a little and said:  
"YOU'RE RIGHT, SANS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME. IT MUST BE THOSE HUMAN MOVIES, WHERE THE BRIDE SOMETIMES FLEES HER OWN WEDDING, LEAVING THE GODFORSAKEN GUY AT THE ALTAR!"  
Sans thought about it for a moment and his face fell as he imagined his dearest brother being that guy left at the altar. Papyrus' spirits liften again and he stood up from his bed with a confident expression. He put his black suit on in no time and as he started to put white gloves on, he declared:  
"BUT I KNOW THAT SCENARIO ISN'T ABOUT US! FRISK AND I ARE BOTH READY AND THIS WEDDING WILL BE THE GREATEST OF ALL!"  
"yeah, of course pap…" - Sans replied distantly.  
But now that Papyrus brought up the possibility of the bride running away, Sans felt anxious about it. What if Frisk actually felt as though she wasn't ready to marry his brother? Sans' eyesockets darkened at the thought. __"if she dares to even try to flee the wedding, i'll drag her to the altar by force."__ \- Sans told himself - __"and she'll have a very bad time."__

Meanwhile in New Home, the Dreemurrs were getting ready for the upcoming ceremony. In her room, Frisk had just put on the wedding dress sewed by Toriel. After Frisk got engaged around two months ago, Toriel got very extasic about it and so she was ready to sew a dress of any design her daughter wished. Being a skilled sewer she was, the queen of monsters managed to make the dress exactly how Frisk wanted. And now, Frisk was standing in the middle of the room, looking at herself in the body-sized mirror from different angles. The white dress had a puffy skirt, with many layers of tulle beneath the satin fabric. The bodice was made of satin too, while the long sleeves were made of lace. It covered just enough her chest, so the shoulders and neck were uncovered. Frisk was also wearing a barrette with false white flowers in her hair. As Frisk admired her own reflection, she let out a short determined sigh. __"It's really happening…"__ \- she thought - __"The big day arrived. I'm about to get married. I'm marrying Papyrus."__ The thought of it made Frisk's heart race in excitement, but at the same time a form of anxiety made it a bit hard for the bride to breathe. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
"Frisk, are you dressed?" - Toriel's voice got heard from the other side.  
"Yes, come in."  
Toriel entered the room, and gasped in delight at the sight of her daughter. She walked up to her and said with shining eyes and a wide smile:  
"Frisk… You're so beautiful!"  
"Thanks, Mom." - Frisk returned the smile - "You're very pretty too."  
Toriel was wearing a neat light purple dress. It was simple yet elegant. A silver pendant with a semiprecious purple gem hanging around her neck gave a nice touch to the outfit.  
"Aw, but I'm barely even dressed, hehe." - Toriel said with feminine modesty.  
"Liar." - Frisk replied, then gave Toriel a playful look - "You literally bewitched me. I can't get my eyes off of you."  
"Now, now, save your flirting for your soon-to-be-husband." - Toriel said, not without grinning in amusement.  
"Yeah, you have a point…" - Frisk replied with a quieter tone.  
Toriel noticed that Frisk was twiddling her fingers, which meant that she wasn't as calm as it first seemed. Toriel stopped Frisk by taking one of her hands in hers.  
"Frisk, are you alright my child?" - she asked - "Are you nervous?"  
"Yeah, a little." - Frisk admitted.  
"Don't worry, it's normal." - Toriel reassured her - "I remember that before my own wedding day, I was a nervous wreck."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I wouldn't give a break to those poor servants, running around me. But in the end of the day, everything went well and everyone was satisfied."  
"Those poor servants though." - Frisk commented.  
"Well, I was a very demanding future queen!" - Toriel replied as she smiled at the memory of the old days - "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it's normal to be nervous and that everything will be alright."  
"Your mother's right, this day shall be the best of your life, Frisk." - Asgore said as he entered the room on his turn.  
Asgore was wearing a black tuxedo with a white bow tie. Toriel stepped aside so Asgore could have a proper look on his daughter. Asgore smiled at the sight of her and he seemed to be on the verge of tears. He then took Frisk's hands in his and he said with a trembling tone:  
"My goodness... You look like a princess… No, you __are__ a princess..!"  
"Well, makes sense, I'm your daughter." - Frisk joked.  
"So true, so true…" - Asgore agreed before sniffing, trying to fight back his upcoming tears - "I just can't believe how much you've grown… It feels like it was merely days ago that I first met you… a frail yet determined tween… And here you are, being a beautiful young woman… about to get married…"  
Tears were freely falling by this point. Frisk was a bit amused by how emotional Asgore got. But she rubbed his forearm in a soothing way, while Toriel patted his shoulder, to make Asgore pull himself together.  
"Come on Gorey, you don't want guests to see you all messy, do you?" - Toriel said gently as she proceeded to dry the fur of his face with a handkerchief.  
"I don't care if they see me like that…" - Asgore replied - "Because my tears are for a good reason. Frisk… I was basically saying that… I'm so very proud of you, my daughter."  
"Aw, Dad…" - Frisk replied before she and her father hugged tightly - "Please don't make me cry, though… or it'll ruin my makeup."  
"Ha ha, I'll try my best." - Asgore replied.  
Soon, the three Dreemurrs walked out of the bedroom, moving to the living room, where they came face to face with Sans. They were a bit startled, but not exactly surprised, since they were used to his sudden appearances by now.  
"Howdy, Sans." - Asgore greeted him - "If you're here, I guess it means it's time to go?"  
"yep, everything's ready. we're just waiting for you three, especially the bride." - Sans replied.  
"Oh my gosh, it's happening... And I'm nervous again…" - Frisk said as she heard that it was time.  
"Don't be, everything's gonna be fine." - Asgore said reassuringly.  
"I know, I know…"  
"you're not having second thoughts on marrying my brother, are you?" - Sans asked with a slightly lower tone than usual.  
"No! Of course I'm not." - Frisk hurried to reassure him - "That's not why I'm nervous. It's because… you know, I'm about to move to the next chapter of my life… It's changing today, so the unknown is always a bit scary. See what I mean..?"  
"yeah... yeah, i see what ya mean." - Sans replied as his permanent smile warmed for her.  
The skeleton was relieved that Frisk wasn't having doubts about marrying Papyrus, something he quite irrationally feared minutes ago. Of course she wouldn't backup on her word, having been good all those years, without doing any resets. __"maybe i should stop expecting the worse all the time…"__ \- Sans thought - __"life's been nice those past eight years, just like frisk."__ Being paranoid by nature, Sans decided that it was time to stop his negative expectations and trust the woman who was about to become his sister-in-law. Frisk stayed true to her word, she didn't break Papyrus' heart and was now about to marry him. And since Sans was accepting her in his family, he knew that he should… and that he __would__ trust her.  
"Here's your cloak, Frisk." - Toriel handed her the piece of clothing.  
Frisk thanked her and put the cloak over her shoulders. It was short - barely reaching her elbows - and made of a shiny white fabric. The golden clasp represented a circle with wings (like on the delta rune symbol), exactly like the one of the king's cloak. Frisk would really need to cover her shoulders, considering the wedding was taking place in Snowdin. She and Papyrus wanted to get married there, because it was technically where their story started.  
"okay, everyone's ready?" - Sans asked, getting a nod from the Dreemurrs - "you too, kid? sure?"  
"Yes... Yes, I'm ready to get married as ever." - Frisk said with a returning determination.  
"good. now grab me, i'll take you through the shortcut."  
Frisk took Sans' hand and her two goatparents laid their hands on his shoulders. And soon, they no longer were in New Home, but in the cold Snowdin. Sans then looked up at Toriel and said:  
"you and i shall go ahead and take our seats."  
"Right. Asgore, Frisk, you're expected in a minute." - Toriel reminded them.  
At those words, the two walked away, in the direction of the altar. Asgore and Frisk would follow in a minute, when the ceremony would start. Asgore, like any good father, would lead Frisk to the altar. As the two waited, Asgore looked down at the bride and said:  
"You're okay? Not too cold? We maybe should've used a warmer fabric for the cloak…"  
"No, I'm okay Dad. The cloak's perfect." - Frisk shook her head.  
Asgore smiled, satisfied. A few short moments after, he said that it was time. With a nod, Frisk passed her hand under Asgore's forearm and the two walked to the place of the ceremony. The altar had been set up in the area before Waterfall, the exact place where Papyrus and Frisk had their battle sequence. The place where Frisk flirted with Papyrus for the very first time… Papyrus was standing at that same spot as years ago, and Frisk would have to walk up to him from the spot she's been standing that day. There were about two dozens guests, it wasn't meant to be a huge wedding. There were obviously Undyne and Alphys, and of course Mettaton, but also all the former members of the royal guard (Dogamy and Dogaressa even brought along their four years old son Pupamy), Grillby with his daughter Fuku, M.K. - formerly known as Monster Kid -, and a few other ex Snowdin inhabitants. The Annoying Dog would be the one to marry Papyrus and Frisk. For some reason, nobody was questioning his presence and ability to celebrate a wedding, it seemed to be some power of the Dog. Papyrus was the only one who at first didn't like he idea, though. The Dog had annoyed him at several occasions, so he was wary of him. But the Dog could convince him, telling that if he was so often around him it was because Papyrus was one of his favourite beings of the Underground.  
When Asgore and Frisk showed up on the other side of the snowy area, everyone turned around to look at the bride. From the distance, Papyrus and Frisk looked at each other intently. Frisk smiled at him lovingly, while Papyrus… he had a look of pure wonder on his face. His SOUL skipped a beat and a light blush tainted his cheekbones. As Asgore was leading Frisk closer and closer to him, Papyrus' thoughts were focused on how beautiful she was in her wedding gown. He __loved__ to see her wear a dress, and he loved the sight of her even more now that it was in the context of their wedding. When she was finally standing face to face with him, Asgore went to sit down next to Toriel. Frisk looked at Papyrus with a light blush, but with a pleased look. She had been waiting for the moment he'd see her in the gown, and the look on his face definitely satisfied her expectations. After a short moment, the Dog spoke up:  
"We're all gathered today to celebrate the union of two loving SOULs, Frisk and Papyrus. It has been a long journey for you two up to this day, and another one is starting today. From this day, you'll both share a new life, along as all your joys and hardiships it can bring."  
Papyrus and Frisk were looking at each other while listening to the Dog's speech. It was true that the journey wasn't easy, it took a while until Papyrus returned Frisk's love for him. They both also had to go through some hardiships in general too; Papyrus went through a rough time in the True Lab, and Frisk went through a difficult, scary and dangerous journey in the Underground (that inculded several deaths). But it all only made their wedding day more special. The Dog's speech wasn't long until he requested the two to tell their vows. Papyrus was the one to start, taking Frisk's hand in his own.  
"FRISK... LIKE YOU ALREADY KNOW, IT WAS SHORTLY AFTER THE BREACH OF THE BARRIER THAT I FELT FOR YOU SOMETHING MORE THAN A SIMPLE FRIENDSHIP. IT WAS A MOMENT WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER THAT I REALIZED YOU'RE SOMEONE SPECIAL. AND YET... IT WERE SIMPLE LITTLE THINGS THAT MADE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU GROW AND CHANGE OVER THE YEARS. YOUR DETERMINATION, YOUR KINDNESS, YOUR LOVE FOR PUZZLES,… EVERYTHING! ALL THE THINGS ABOUT YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU SO NATURALLY, THAT I CANNOT TELL HOW AND WHEN IT HAPPENED. IT JUST DID, AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY. __YOU__ MAKE ME HAPPY, FRISK." - Papyrus then lowered his gaze and his face looked a bit guilty - "BUT THINKING ABOUT IT ALSO SOMETIMES REMINDS ME OF HOW I WANTED TO CAPTURE YOU… AS I WAS TRYING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, I PUT YOU IN DANGER WITHOUT REALIZING IT. BUT NOW I DO, AND THE THOUGHT THAT SOMEONE AS WONDERFUL AS YOU COULD BE… GONE BECAUSE OF ME MAKES ME FEEL BAD."  
Frisk gave him a sweet and forgiving look, as if wordlessly saying that it was all okay, that he didn't have to berate himself for something that didn't happen. Papyrus seemed to get the silent message, so a grateful smile returned to his face. He squeezed Frisk's hand a little, before pursuing his vows.  
"AND SO I DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE IT UP FOR YOU. AND I WILL KEEP DOING THAT FROM TODAY FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES. FRISK... I PROMISE YOU THAT I'LL ALWAYS BE ON YOUR SIDE. I'LL BE THERE TO SUPPORT YOU WHEN YOU'RE SAD AND TO SHARE YOUR JOYS. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I WILL ALWAYS PUT YOUR WELLBEING BEFORE MY NEEDS."  
"Aw, Papyrus…" - Frisk couldn't help but breathe out - "Ha ha… My makeup's gonna be ruined!"  
"IT'S ALRIGHT, YOU'LL STILL BE PRETTY TO ME." - Papyrus said genuinly.  
"Always so sweet…" - Frisk replied with a chuckle - "So, I guess it's my turn now?"  
"It is." - the Dog confirmed, smiling.  
"Papyrus... There's... There's a story I've never told you and that I want to share with you today." - Frisk started - "I've never told you what made me climb Mount Ebott in the first place."  
Papyrus gave her a curious and interested look. Frisk pursued after a short pause.  
"When I was still a little girl, my mother… I mean, my __human__ mother, she used to tell me stories about monsters. Those stories were merely seen as legends, not many people believed in it, and yet it was something she was fascinated by. And she transmitted this fascination to me. Even after her death and despite not being a little kid, I couldn't help but wonder… what if monsters were real? What if magic was real? And so, I felt myself be drawn by the mountain, a little more every day. Until one day… driven by curiousity, I felt brave enough to actually climb it and look down the hole at the peak. I... didn't plan do fall down of course. But since the moment I woke up on the golden flowers, I was often asking myself why I acted so foolishly. For a long time, my only answer has been 'pure curiousity'. But now…" - Frisk then paused again, before looking straight into Papyrus' eyes - "Papyrus, I think that… the reason of my attraction to the mountain and the tales about monsters was due to fate. I think that I was drawn here so I could meet you. And fall in love with you."  
A couple of 'awws' were heard in the audience, touched by what Frisk just said. Papyrus seemed to be moved by her confession too, his eyesockets turning pink for a brief moment. Frisk squeezed Papyrus' hands and pursued:  
"I promise you that I'll always cherish whatever unites us. I'll always make sure you're happy with me and I won't ever let you down. I'll do everything to be worthy of the Great Papyrus."  
She said the last bit with a smile. Papyrus seemed flattered by her words and then he replied:  
"YOU ALREADY ARE, HUMAN."  
Frisk smiled at the use of her nickname and Papyrus' genuine statement. Why was he always so endearing? She and Papyrus then looked at the Dog, who had a satisfied expression on his face. After a short speech of his own, and after making the two say "yes" to each other, he finally said the words the couple was oh so thrilled to hear.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." - the Dog said, then turned to Papyrus - "You may kiss the bride. …Or knock your skull against hers…? Whatever."  
The crowd laughed a bit at the Dog's last words. Papyrus rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed, but Frisk didn't seem to care a single bit as she put her hands on his shoulders. Papyrus didn't waste any more time before finally leaning down to kiss her. Frisk eagerly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The crowd cheered loudly at this. Asgore and Toriel exchanged a proud and nostalgic look, Sans was smiling widely and genuinly, Undyne was shouting loudly in pride for her friends and Alphys was blushing at how beautiful the scene looked to her. The Dog looked at the kissing couple for another moment, before deciding that it was time for him to go. __"I have a feeling this timeline shall be very thrilling."__ \- he thought, before disappearing.

In the evening, after a long celebration at the old "Grillby's" of Snowdin, the newlyweds went to Papyrus' old house, where they'd spend the next few days just the two of them. Frisk was standing on the balcony, from where she had a sight of where she and Papyrus got married just a couple of hours ago. She closed her eyes and smiled at herself as nostalgia waved over her. What if she hadn't dared to flirt with Papyrus on that same spot all those years ago? Frisk knew that she probably would live in a reality where she didn't become his wife. __"And thank goodness I'm not in that other reality."__ \- she mused. She then felt a pair of hands gently lie on her shoulders, which made her smile wider.  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?"  
"Just how much I love you." - Frisk answered.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, HUMAN WIFE." - Papyrus replied as he pressed his teeth to her temple.  
Frisk hummed approvingly as she liked her upgraded nickname. Papyrus then suggested Frisk to head back inside, or she'd catch a cold. As they went back inside, Frisk asked Papyrus:  
"And just how much do you love me?"  
"WE GOT MARRIED TODAY. DOESN'T IT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?"  
"Aw, come on, just tell me how much." - Frisk faked a childish whine.  
"HMM, LET ME SEE..." - Papyrus said as he feigned a thoughtful look, then he leaned closer to her and whispered - "I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT."  
Then, he pressed his teeth to Frisk's lips and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her closer to him. Frisk responded to the kiss with a lot of love. Then the kiss grew more passionate, different than those they had shared until now. Papyrus was occasionally nibbling at her lower lip, which made Frisk gasp. Her face heated, even more so as she felt Papyrus' hand slide under her cloak and rub her back. His hands traveled up to her bare shoulders, until Papyrus decided to just remove the cloak. It took one swift movement to unclaps the cloak and make it fall on the floor. Frisk was shivering at the maddening sensation of his cool boney fingers run across the warm skin of her shoulders. Then one of Papyrus' hand burried itself in Frisk's hair, while the other slid down her covered by lace arm before resting on her waist. Frisk's face was burning, her heart pounding like crazy. She knew __what__ was coming and she was so thrilled. When Papyrus started to kiss her exposed neck, Frisk squeezed his shoulders and said:  
"Papyrus... Please, show me how much you love me..!"  
The skeleton looked into her eyes, his own eyesockets glowing orange brightly, and replied:  
"...WITH PLEASURE..."  
He then took her hand in his own, enterweaving their fingers and he led his human wife to his old bedroom, where they'd do… whatever newlyweds do on their first night together.

* * *

**A/N: ****About the ending scene... I actually went out of my zone of comfort, this being the first time I wrote steamy stuff. I'm too shy for that... But the idea was just so tempting, I just couldn't resist…! I swear that when I was writing this part, I was blushing and internamly squealing! =^^=**


End file.
